harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathy (ToT)
Kathy (キャシー Kyashī '') is a character in ''Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. You won't see much of Kathy unless you visit the Sundae Inn in the early evening hours. That's because she's working hard and taking customer orders. If it's not time to work she might be admiring the horses grazing up at the Brownie Ranch. She loves horse riding. Unlike in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Kathy does not have a rival in this game. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Event Exit your house for the morning on a sunny day to find Kathy outside your door. She will present you with a very berry which you can accept or deny. Kathy-"Hello! (Pulls Out Very Berry) This is for you! I found so many of them!" Player: "Thank you." Kathy: "It's not the best but maybe...have it for a snack? Bye now! (Waves) ---- 4-Heart Date After getting Kathy to 4 hearts, talk to her before 11AM on a sunny day. She will ask you out to lunch at the beach. Be down the stairs before 12:50 and the event will trigger. The correct answer is "Keep it Coming!" Kathy: "Hey! I want to invite you to lunch. Are you available?" Player: >"Definitely!" Kathy: "Excellent! Well, let's meet at the beach in front of On The Hook." (Date) Kathy: (Waves) "Hello! I hope you weren't waiting long. Let's have lunch right now." Player: Nods We: (Music Notes) Kathy: "Ta-da. I hope I made enough. Eat as much as you want!" Player: "Keep It Coming!" Kathy: "Great, guys need to eat a lot! I like guys who eat a lot, heh." Player: (Music Notes) Kathy: <3 <3 <3 (End of Date) Kathy: "Well, I'm sure you'll have enough energy to last the rest of the day, after that meal! That was fun! See you again soon!" (Waves) ---- 5-Heart Gift Exit your house for the morning on a sunny day to find Kathy outside your door. She will present you with a seafood pizza dish which you can accept or deny. Kathy: "Hello. (Pulls Out Seafood Pizza) Would you like some? I made too much." Player: "Thank You." Kathy: "Have some when you're hungry! It's pretty filling! Bye, now! ---- 5-Heart Request ''' To trigger Kathy's request event, simply enter the Barn/Coop area of Brownie Ranch after getting her to 5 hearts while she's there on a sunny day. Kathy's request is a challenge to a horse race. If you win, she will not challenge you again and kiss one. If you lose, she'll challenge you again. If you refuse, she'll challenge you next time you enter that area while she's there. The correct answer is "What do I get if I win?" '''Note: does NOT have to win to complete the request. However, doing so will increase her heart line by one heart. Kathy: "Hi! I hear your horse runs really fast! What do you say? Do you wanna race with me?" Player: What do I get if I win? Kathy: What do you get? Isn't my respect of you as a horse Jockey enough?" (After Race) Kathy: "Hee-hee! You did well, but not well enough. That was fun! Let's do it again! See ya! (Runs Away) ---- 6-Heart Date After getting Kathy to 6 hearts, talk to her before 11AM on a sunny day. She will ask you to meet her at Brownie Ranch at 12:00PM. Be by Alan's Tree, before 12:00 and the event will trigger. She will confess her love for you. The correct answer is "Let's Talk!" and "I'm delighted!" Kathy: "Do you have a minute? I'd like to have a talk with you. Player: "Let's talk!" Kathy: "Great! I'll be waiting for you underneath Alan's Tree." (At Alan's Tree) Kathy: "Err, well...I don't know how else to say it, other than...I like you, ______ . Though if you already have someone else in your life, I'll give up. Does it bother you that I like you?" Player: "I'm delighted!" Kathy: "Wonderful! I've though about this pretty seriously I've never felt this way before...I'm so glad I expressed my feelings. I'm relieved. Well, see you soon, _____ . (Runs Away) ---- 10 December You will receive a shining carrot and carrot cake from Kathy on this day. 'Proposing' After you get 8 hearts, Hamilton will come to your house and tell you about the blue bird. You then need to go to Caramel Falls, and go by the waterfall. You will have a cutscene and will see the blue bird. After seeing the blue bird you will end up having the blue feather. When you show her the blue feather, she is surprised and takes you directly to Daren's tree to talk about the concept of proposing with the blue feather. You then have to answer questions to clarify your intent, and after a kiss together, you proceed to the Town Hall where the mayor will randomly determine your wedding date. There are two choices: "The sooner, the better" or "Love lasts forever, so we don't have to rush." Choose one of the two options, and Hamilton will inform you of your wedding date. Congratulations, you're now engaged! It is unsure of whether your choice of when your wedding is actually affects the decision, but it's logically assumed that "the sooner the better" option generally has your wedding placed within a week or two, while the other option ("Love lasts forever") has any given time frame. 'Child' The child you get from marrying Kathy will have a very rowdy, ambitious and hot-blooded personality. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, they will have a determined expression and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and his bangs will spike out in front of him. He will also be wearing orange. Whilst the girl's hair will be light brown and short, with two spiked "wings" on the sides of her head. She will wear a pink shirt and overall type dress. Both the boy and girl would look same if the girl character had a child with Luke. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters